a charmed cole
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Cole becomes greedy and pisses off the wrong woman


Dana lay on her bed reading a book when she had a feeling of a presence coming through a ripple. She closed her book and sat up waiting for the intruder to show it, in her hand she held a purple glowing orb ready to strike as soon as the person appeared. It took a second for Cole to appear out of nowhere and the orb in her hand still there.

" What do you want?" she asked in a stern sounding voice, she did not summon his and was a little wary of him just showing up.

Cole flashed his sexiest smile at her " Why, would you not want me here my Lady?"

" Cole, I don't want the powers that be to think I'm choosing sides, or you for that matter. I like just observing and living a normal existence." She eyed him not ready to drop the orb just yet.

Cole decided to play his cards " I would never ask you to choose a side Dana, just help me get Phoebe back, and I will make you a very happy woman." He started to walk towards her watching the orb the whole time.

The closer he was the lower her hand went, Cole was with in a few feet of her and a blue shield went up and Cole stepped back "What the hell!" Dana shrugged " Sorry, I'm just getting new powers all the time, just give me a second " She willed the shield away " Now you where saying something."

Cole reached out and touched the purple orb, Dana watched as it completely disappeared and Cole raised an eyebrow almost as a taunt " See I have some new tricks to my dear."

" So I see, I guess I'll to keep an eye on you Cole, I wouldn't want you getting the upper hand on me. So, want me to morph into Phoebe for you voice and all" as she moved her hand the room turned into Phoebe Halowell's room and Dana completely morphed into Phoebe right down to the last tattoo.

The vibrant red head was now a dark brown, her pale skin was tanned, and her freckles vanished. Cole watched in amazement as the tattoos burned into her skin, the bright amber eyes as dark as coals and her perfect lips became plump and full.

Dana had it fixed to be Cole would get to be with Phoebe and not know it was not real. At first Dana was uncomfortable with it but she had the benefits of the "big O " not Phoebe so now she did not mind it and it kept Cole under control.

She walked over to him and stood over him, she ran her hands through the dark hair, and watched him close those sea blue eyes. He leaned forward and put his head against her chest, he could hear her heart beating rapidly then looked up at "Phoebe" Cole stood up and looked into the dark orbs in her head and was filled with rage all of a sudden he stepped back and a blue orb filled his hand. " Phoebe's " eyes widened and back up, Dana realized something was wrong and with a thought, the images were gone.

It was too late though Cole, thrown the orb, Dana put up her shield, it absorbed the power ball "COLE" her voice boomed from inside her, and a blinding flames surrounded her body.

Cole snapped out of it and looked at Dana who was glowing " Okay what is with the glowing " he asked. He watched the protective flames dwindle down but the shield remained. " You did it again Cole, with the trying to kill Phoebe, I don't think it is a good idea to play out the fantasy any more find some one else to play your sick game". Cole stepped towards her with a menacing look " Dana, we had a deal. You help me out with Phoebe and I won't tell the charmed ones you exist, now if you go back on your little deal, then I'll have to tell them." Dana fired up an orb and cast it at Cole, which hit him square in the chest.

He felt the burning sensation throughout his body and fired one back at her, Dana reached out a caught it then looked at Cole "Well I see we have a little respect problem" Cole straightened up and faced her but was a little surprised when she crumbled up the orb he threw at her " Cole, I am very much above you, and I can kill you very easily but have been instructed not too that would be interfering with the balance, but let me tell you how close you are to being dust on the floor".

Cole was outraged that this woman would threaten him he was the chosen one for the purest evil. Cole made the mistake of grabbing her by the throat and pushing her against the wall. Dana laughed at him "Good for you, testing your limits with me, But see I have had enough" she shoved her palm against his chest and sent him flying backwards hard enough to faze him somewhere else " Asshole" she muttered as she started to clean up her mess in her home.

Just as she though she felt a jingling "Alright I'm coming " She knew why she was being summoned but had a good argument, Cole was getting out of control with the anger issue with Phoebe. Dana orbed herself up there and was confronted by the Elders "Dana, we have warned you about endangering the balance". Dana signed "Your Elderliness, Cole is out of control, I had to defend myself, you forget I am capable of feeling things now and I can be vanquished. The Elders knew that to but Dana would come back as another woman, she would be on Earth until the end of time. " Dana, we understand your concern for Phoebe Halliwell and will tell Leo to keep a closer eye on her but you can not take Cole out of the picture. If you do or even try you will be punished." Dana stood tall and nodded " Yes my Elders" one of the Elders were not finished " Dana please remember, You may be forever powerful but we are to be respected". Dana knew the rules but sometimes rules where made to be broken, and she did not want an innocent person to die witch or not.

The Elders dismissed her and she decided that she would have to approach Phoebe and let her know that Cole has completely lost it. She just had to figure out how; she looked into a mirror in her hallway. The mirror rippled and she could see right into the home of Phoebe and how happy every one was, then she saw Leo Wyatt, she couldn't believe her eyes, it was supposed to be a rule that white lighters and witches could not be together.

Dana smiled, that was it she would tell Leo about Cole and he would help her " Leo, Leo" she called.

Leo was standing in his wife's living room when he heard her calling to him; he looked around the room and saw all of his charges where all in front of him. He couldn't figure it out he had no new charges that he knew of the Elders would have told him.

Dana watched as he ignored her, she used her special voice the witches would hear it too but oh well "LEO."

Leo heard the voice loud and clears this time and so did Piper, Paige, and Phoebe " What was that?" Piper asked her husband. Leo shrugged the voice had shock the whole house and scared Chris and Wyatt so much that the raised their little shields. Then the jiggling came and Piper frowned " now what do they want?" Leo something was going on "Piper, I think I should go before they get angry again" " Leo, they can wait five minutes"

Dana laughed and reached through the mirror and grabbed Leo pulling him into her living room " Hello Leo."

Piper stood in her living room, not believing what just happened "What in the name of God just happened, was that a hand that just grabbed my husband? I am the only one who saw that?" Paige was speechless and Phoebe could not believe that even happened. Finally, Paige spoke up "I guess the Elders really wanted him for something ".

Piper was trying not to panic even though a hand came and took her husband " Leo, Leo, where are you, jiggle if you can hear me Leo" Piper stood quietly waiting for his jingle and when she didn't hear it she looked at Paige " Paige, you can find him lets go, just home in, on him" Paige looked at her sister "I hate to tell you this but I am not getting a vibe Piper" " Don't tell me that Paige, just lets go" Paige looked at Phoebe, who only shrugged and watched the two orb out.

Phoebe turned her attention to the boys, who orbed themselves " Okay boys real funny, Aunt Phoebes can't orb you know" they loved playing hide and seek with her the only rule was they had to stay in the house.

Leo looked at Dana, he knew who she was but never had the chance to actually meet her. She was smiling at him " Leo, I have been looking forward to meeting you, and I need your help" Leo shook her hand "Nice to meet you too, but who are you and why would you need my help". Dana motioned to a chair "Leo, you know who I am" She changed form into a version of herself, she worn a green dress and her red hair was long in large curls. Leo did recognize her " Dana" she smiled and went back to her normal self " Yes I am, I have a small problem thou with a nasty little demon named…" Just as she went to tell Leo about Cole, he appeared throwing orbs hitting Leo and knocking him out.

Dana willed a shield around Leo and orbed him home then turned her attention on Cole, throwing Orb after orb at him. Each time he stood up though " My sweet Dana, you are getting on my nerves and you have to be done away with…." Before he could finish Paige orbed into the room, Cole threw an orb at them and Piper froze it " Uh Paige I don't see Leo, here just a war " Paige saw Cole light up again " Lets get out of here" she grabbed Piper's hand and orbed out of there.

Dana blew up the frozen orb "Cole, you can't kill me, the body will be gone but I will get a new one" Cole turned to her and she knew it wasn't Cole in there any more, it was the Source, it had finally broken free, a shiver went down her spine, and she tried to freeze him. Cole let out a low laugh "you can not defeat me witch, the charmed ones are doomed and this body will be the blame of it, then I jump to your body and I will be unstoppable." Dana tried not to show her fear, but the Source could frighten any one, she looked closer to Cole's face and saw that the Source did not have complete control of Cole yet.

Dana summoned all of her powers and a bright wall of flames shot up around her, give me Cole's soul" she demanded, if she could get Cole's whole soul and just leave the body empty, things would be good.

That's all for now….


End file.
